gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ziani15
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Zebra Cab (VC). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Homie (Diskussion) 13:50, 10. Okt. 2009 Artikel Warum hast du in Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend verschiedene Artikel mit falschen Namen verlinkt? o.0 Homie 20:31, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) welche zum Beispiel? sorry schonmal HÄÄ?? eigentlich hat ich alles nochmal gegengecheckt obs richtig war??!!--Ziani15 20:35, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC)ziani15 Du hast immer einen Artikel zu weit verlinkt. Während da erstmal Rodislav Bulgarin steht, hast du schon Granaten verlinkt. LanceVanceDance 20:37, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ist das jetz richtig?? --Ziani15 20:39, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC)ziani15 Ja^^ LanceVanceDance 20:42, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) gut!! =)--Ziani15 20:45, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Man, man. Hab’ ich damals noch eine Orthografie gehabt. „Hä“ mit zwei GROßEN „Ä“s und doppeltem Fragezeichen... Ganz schlimm. Und vor allem das „jetz“ ohne „T“. Oh man... --Ziani15 ♪♫♪ 21:15, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) Bilder Kannst du die Bilder nicht als PNGs speichern und hochladen? Zaibatsu 14:14, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) als was??? sry :Als PNGs, PNG ist ein Bildformat. Aber du hast sowieso alle Nachfolgenden in diesem Format gespeichert. Zaibatsu 15:04, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) also ist das jetzt erstmal okay so?Ziani15 15:05, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, alles in bester Ordnung :> Zaibatsu 15:48, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Großartig ;) Ziani15 16:02, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Leerzeichen Hallo Ziani, nach einem Bindestrich (Beispiel: Jon Gravelli- Artwork) setzt man kein Leerzeichen! Zaibatsu 18:28, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry, mach ich sonst eigentlich immer, lass ich ab jetzt bleiben. Ziani15 19:13, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia-Links Hallo Ziani, Links auf Wikipedia kannst durch Tippen von TITEL erzeugen. Willst du zum Beispiel auf die deutsche Wikipedia verlinken, musst du hinter den Doppelpunkt de: schreiben, also TITEL' '' Und vergiss die Sache mit den Leerzeichen nicht: Schreibst du beispielsweise ''Den Sultan gibt es in GTA IV darfst du kein Leerzeichen innerhalb des Links schreiben oder das nachfolgende Wort nicht an die Klammern hängen, sonst wird dieses mitverlinkt. Zaibatsu 11:41, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) alles klar, danke für die ganzen tipps. Ziani15 13:10, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Guck mal, Ziani, das mit dem Leerzeichen hast du schon wieder gemacht. Zaibatsu 01:20, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich seh grad, du hast es später selber gemerkt und korrigiert. Entschuldige! Zaibatsu 01:21, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja, trotzdem danke Ziani15 18:50, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Ziani, da du meine Tipps ja so liebst... Füge Bilder nicht inmitten von Texten ein, sondern innerhalb von Absätzen oder unter Überschriften. Zaibatsu 18:39, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) okay.. ;) Ziani15 14:29, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Leertaste Die scheint bei dir kaputt zu sein, oder? :D Zum Beispiel im Artikel Pillows hast du jetzt schon zweimal was ohne dieses Zeichen geschrieben. Pass mal mehr auf, ich kann nicht alles korigieren. :D Ice 13:55, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ich hatte mich auch gewundert. hatte es dann nochmal versucht, mit 2 mal draufklicken, ob es dann ein leerzeichen gibt. aber das war auch irgendwie nicht, sorry. Ziani15 13:58, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nicht schlimm. :) Aber noch was, kannst noch ein Bild vom Club machen, wo man etwas mehr drauf erkennen kann? :) Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber das aktuelle ist mehr als dürftig. Ice 14:05, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :) ja, okay. ABER: das bild ist nciht von mir. gta psp player hatte mir letztens gesagt, dass er mal ausgemacht hatte, dass wir die bilder einfach von gta.wikia.com nehmen dürfen. das hab ich gemacht, weil die seite noch kein bild hatte. ;) die gta 4-pc zocker können ja mal bilder machen ;) Ziani15 14:08, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ach hast GTA IV auch nicht? Dito. - Na, wenn der Chef das sagt, dann wirds wohl stimmen. :D Ice 14:11, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hm, warum kann man das nicht verlinken? o.o Na egal. xD Ice 14:14, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Der Chef, ich lach mich tot. Um auf ihn zu verlinken, musst du seinen Benutzernamen auch richtig schreiben. Zaibatsu 18:31, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja, der Chef hatts gesagt xD. Hab das Spiel schon, nur nicht für PC. Ziani15 19:21, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::oh nein, sarkasmus wurde ernst genommen ;) es gibt hier keinen einzelnen "chef", aber wenn man mich marlonchen nennt bleibt mir kein anderer name übrig ice ;) xD und das mit den amerikanern stimmt, können ma allet nehmen. liebe grüße. Gta psp player Diskussion 19:32, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) very funny xDZiani15 19:35, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, aber ihr Nasen müsst auch angeben, von wo die Datei kommt. Nicht einfach copy and paste und als eigenes Werk darstellen. Das, was ich letztens drüben angeprangert habe, läuft genau hier auch schief. Zaibatsu 22:40, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) okay.. Ziani15 12:58, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Gta psp player. So? xD Ice 17:35, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Video Hallo Ziani, das Video, das du in den East-Beach-Artikel eingefügt hast, zeigt die Star Junction. Liebe Grüße Zaibatsu 17:22, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. hatte auch eins von East Beach gefunden und wollte das eigentlich da einfügen. Habs wohl vertauscht. Nochmals sorry. Ziani15 19:23, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Ziani, bei meiner Signatur hatte ich wohl gedacht, ich sei auf einer Diskussionsseite^^ Manchmal gucke ich Fernsehen nebenbei, war vielleicht abgelenkt. War jedenfalls keine Absicht. Zaibatsu 20:49, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ist ja nicht schlimm, hatte mich nur gewundert. ;) Ziani15 20:58, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Fahrzeuge GTA IV und The Ballad of Gay Tony Hallo Ziani15, Ich wollte wissen in GTA IV gibt es den "alten" Schafter und in The Ballad of Gay Tony ist ein "neuer " Schafter vorhanden. Ersetzt dieser Wagen den alten Schafter oder wird er dem Spiel nur hinzugefügt ? Über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite würde ich mich freuen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Commander-GTA Kategorie:Militärstützpunkte Hallo Ziani, bei mir tauchen in der Kategorie:Militärstützpunkte die ganzen Seiten gar nicht auf. Nur der in Easter Basin. Ist das bei dir auch so? Zaibatsu 18:30, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) das ist jetzt lustig, guck mal auf deine diskussionsseite xD. Und, ja, das ist bei mir auch so :-? Ziani15 18:37, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Tja, ich krieg das auch nicht hin. Du solltest dich mit dem Problem mal an Avatar wenden: Link. Zaibatsu 18:54, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Löschantrag Hallo Ziani, so geht ein Löschantrag. Zaibatsu 14:38, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) okay, sorry. Ziani15 16:37, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Frage zu den CW-Gangs Hallo, Ich habe eine Frage bezüglich den Gangs in Chinatown Wars: Beschiessen einem die mit den Triaden verfeindeten Gangs eigentlich (also die Spanish Lords, Midtown Gangster u. Jamaikaner) oder sind sie "nur" in den Missionen Feinde und beschiessen sich nur dort? Homie 14:35, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Test Bild:flugträger.jpg|blabla Bearbeitungen Du hast zurzeit 1.888 Bearbeitungen getätigt :) Glückwunsch! Zaibatsu 14:06, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) okay, danke schön! du hast bald 40.000 ;) Ziani15 18:32, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Na ja, fehlt noch der ein oder andere Beitrag, bis es so weit ist... Zaibatsu 22:46, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Aber bald 'sind es 40.000! :) Ziani15 13:06, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nacharbeiten Mach dir doch keine Sorgen ums "nacharbeiten", das ist überhaupt kein Ding ;) Allerdings fühle ich mich auch manchmal blöd dabei xD LanceVanceDance 20:02, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar, aber dafür ist ja so ein Wiki schließlich da: Immer weiter, immer besser!! ;) Ziani15 20:12, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) So ist es. Also werden wir einfach weiterarbeiten, bis die Seiten irgendwann "perfekt" sind :D LanceVanceDance 20:13, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Richtig!! Aber für heute ist bei mir Schluss, bin jetzt weg! :) Ziani15 20:15, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Okay, dann bis nächstes Mal =D LanceVanceDance 20:16, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Falscher Alarm, bin doch noch ein bisschen da. ;) Ziani15 21:04, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Na das sind die richtigen. Erst allen Angst machen und dann doch nicht weggehen xDD LanceVanceDance 21:07, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Doch, doch. War ja auch kurz weg, meine Schwester wollte nur ran und ich wusste nicht, wie lange es dauert xD Ziani15 21:08, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Dann hast du wohl auch das Problem mit Schwestern? Ich kenn das nur zu gut :D LanceVanceDance 21:15, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Kann man so sagen, ja xD Ziani15 21:16, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fußball Ich hoffe doch, du bist kein K’lautern-Fan... Oder hast du dir die französische Liga gezogen? Zaibatsu 20:24, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :P Kaiserslautern=scheiße. Hab Premier League-Highlights geguckt xD Ziani15 11:25, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Warum ich deine Seite bearbeitet habe... Auf deiner Seite habe ich nur ein Paar Fehler bei "Erstellte Seiten" bearbeitet weil du manchmal ein paar Abstände vergessen hast. Ich wollte das deine Seite nun bisschen besser aussieht (das ist nich schlecht gemeint!) Gta4Gamer 09:12, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wie gesagt, solange es kein Vandalismus ist oder es große Veränderungen gibt, ist es nicht weiter schlimm ;) Ziani15 11:21, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke für denn Tipp hab es hinbekommen mit dem TLAD Bild Mr.Turkey 09:55, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Read Dead Redemption Hey Ziani15, Ich habe mir letzten ein Heft geholt, das 360live, und in der April-Ausgabe steht viel über das Game. Ich wollte es dir sagen weil du auf meiner Diskussionsseite geschrieben hast, das es bestimmt das beste Spiel 2010 wird (hoffentlich)! Ich kann dir den Artikel auch irgendwo aufschreiben wenn du es willst, oder du holst dir einfach das Heft. O.K das wars von mir! Gta4Gamer 19:12, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) RE: Read Dead Redemption Hey Ziani15, der Kanal bei Youtube ist richtig gut geworden, Respekt! :D und ich wollte fragen, ob du dir das Heft kaufst, ansonsten kann ich dir alles aufschreiben! Gta4Gamer 08:48, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, danke sehr, lad aber nie Videos hoch xD Ich muss morgen mal gucken, ob es dass wirklich hier irgendwo gibt, ich weiß es nämlich nicht. Sag dir dann Bescheid, wenn ich den Artikel doch mal von dir brauche. Ziani15 11:23, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) OK mache ich. Gta4Gamer 08:58, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hi. ich habe es dir unten aufgeschrieben! || V Gta4Gamer 18:33, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Red Dead zu klein ;) Ja das ist echt extrem klein, mal gucken wie lange wir brauchen um es halbwegs fertig zustellen, dann können wir uns auch an die easter eggs usw. machen ;) Ja ein paar easter eggs/ seitenhiebe auf andere westernspiele,- und filme gibts. Und die glitches sind echt dumm xD Uptown Rider 20:24, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Am GTA Wiki arbeiten wir seit fünf harten Jahren – 6600 Artikel sind das starke Ergebnis! Im RDR-Wiki ist so eine Zahl natürlich unvorstellbar bei nur einem veröffentlichen Spiel (der Name lässt darauf schließen, dass ihr Red Dead Revolver außen vor lasst). Ich leg mir auch irgendwann RDR zu, dann helf ich :-) Zaibatsu 11:38, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Red Dead Redemption Arktikel (360live) Der wilde Westen, zwölf Uhr mittags. Acht Personen bilden einen Kreis mit einem Durchmesser von zirka drei Metern, alle mit der Hand am Pistolenhalfter. Nervöse Blicke, Zucken mit den Fingern, erste Anflüge von Herzrasen. Zieh deine Waffe mit der LT-Taste und puste den Feind dann per RT-Taste weg. Dir bleibt kaum Zeit, um überdiese mehr als deutlich ausformulierten Zeilen nachzudenken, als dir der erste Schuss den Sombrero durchlöchert. Vier Banditen liegen bereits im Staub, ein fünfter sackt mit einem Kopftreffer in sich zusammen. Aus dem Augenwinkel siehst du noch, wei die verbleibenden zwei Stinkstiefel in Richtung einer Scheune flüchten. Ne, Ne, Hombres, schön hiergeblieben! Du wechselst zur Winchester, legst an - Schuss, durchladen, Schuss. Kurz darauf Totenstille. Zumindest für einige Sekunden dann geht die Mehrspielerschlacht in >>Red Dead Redemption<< erst richtig los. kurz '& knapp Hersteller | '''Rockstar Games '''Entwickler | '''Rockstar San Diego '''Genre | '''Action-abenteuer '''Spieler | 1 - 16 Xbox Live | '''ja '''kurz gesagt Rasiermesserscharfe Wild-West Action - auch im Multiplayer Hoffentlich reicht dir das :) weil es nämlich 5 Seiten sind. LGGta4Gamer 18:30, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, danke schonmal, fahr morgen zu meinem Vater und guck da dann nochmal ob es das Magazin bei ihm irgendwo gibt. Ich denke echt, dass das DAS (xD) Spiel des Jahres wird. Ziani15 18:32, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hoffentlich das das Spiel des Jahres, finds eh schon richtig gut, DAS Spiel.Gta4Gamer 18:36, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich find das aber voll dumm, das sich RockstarGames.de so viel Zeit mit dem Übersetzen der Trailer lässt, also dass die in Deutsch erzählt werden. Aber das Game wird echt der HAMMER. 21.05.2010 ♥♥Ziani15 18:38, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hab grad bemerkt DAS im Heft steht, das es am 21, Mai 2010 herauskommt. Sollte es nicht am 30, April sein? Gta4Gamer 18:41, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bei mir in der Zeitschrift Computer Bild Spiele stand auch Ende April 2010 (30. April). MFG GTA SA FAN 18:44, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hat Rockstar Games verschoben, für Näheres siehe hier. Ziani15 18:46, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Dass mit dem Übersetzen so lange dauert, nervt mich auch. Ich verstehe es zwar, hätte aber schon gerne die übersetzte Fassung. Zaibatsu 18:56, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Holst du dir das Spiel auch?! Freust dich auch so drauf wie wir?! Es wird so geil... Ich versteh es auch, aber fänds auch besser auf Deutsch. Ziani15 19:01, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto IV Lösungsbuch Hey Ziani15, ich wollte eben nochmal nachfragen, woher du das Teil hast. Ich habs mir bei Amazon bestellt, für ca. 20 Euro. Das Buch ist aber auch nicht so gut, sind viele Übersetzungsfehler und unübersetzte Sachen drin. Zudem nennen die Macher die Algonquin Bridge Algonquin-Brücke. 'Einfach durch 'nen Übersetzter oder so. xD Ziani15 18:59, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Typisch für solche Sachen. Man nimmt einfach das Originalbuch und lässt es per Übersetzermaschine übersetzen xD LanceVanceDance 19:03, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, aber das mit dem Buch sollte sich Gta4Gamer noch mal überlegen. Eigentlich ist das Wiki ja auch ein großes Lösungsbuch XD Ziani15 19:04, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab das Signieren ja nachgeholt xD Ja, das ist wahr. Lösungsbücher sind nicht viel besser wie das Internet, weil das i-net ja kostenlos ist. LanceVanceDance 19:06, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Jo, aber ich wollt halt mal was "in der Hand haben" xDD. Das es so blöd ist, hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ziani15 19:08, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wisst ihr ob es ein Lösungsbuch für "The Ballad of Gay Tony" und "The Lost and Damned" gibt, weil ich es heute kaufe. Gta4Gamer 08:24, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe nachgeguckt und kein Lösungsbuch für GTA: TBoGT und GTA: TLaD gefunden. Vielleicht gibt es für Add-Ons auch keine Lösungsbücher. MFG GTA SA FAN 08:46, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :''So „blöd“ ist das Lösungsbuch auch gar nicht. Aber es stimmt schon: viele komische Übersetzungen und falsche Beschreibungen, da der Übersetzer das Spiel ja (wahrscheinlich) nicht gespielt hat (ich denke mal, das Lösungsbuch kam mit der GTA-IV-Veröffentlichung auf den Markt, so dass der Übersetzer keine Gelegenheit hatte, es zu spielen). Zaibatsu 11:20, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mit de Tauben und anderen Fundsachen bzw. Nebenjobs ist das schon gut. Und was das gleichzeitige Veröffentlichen angeht, wirst du wahrscheinlich Recht haben. Ziani15 12:29, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hab was vergessen: Lösungsbuch (allerdings auf Englisch) Ziani15 12:31, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 360live Hey Ziani15, und gabe es das Heft bei deinem Vater? wenn nicht kann ich es dir vielleicht irgendwie schicken oder so. Aber ich brauche kein Geld von dir, behalt es lieber. Das Heft kostet sowieso nur 3,60 :) Gta4Gamer 09:31, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ne, auch nicht. Schicken würde gehen? Ohne Geld? Ziani15 12:27, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) War grade in Real,- :) dort hatten die es auch nicht mehr. Aber ich gucke noch mal überall nach. Gta4Gamer 17:06, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Okay, danke schonmal ;) Ziani15 18:37, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, ich muss dich enttäschen. Ich war heute in allen Kiosk`s die ich kenne, nochmal in Real, nirgends hatten sie es mehr. Ich weiß nicht wo es das Heft noch geben kann. Tut mir leid. Gta4Gamer 15:43, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, dann ist es egal. Hab ja für die nötigen Infos sonst ja noch den PC ;) Ziani15 14:23, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das vom Spiel steht doch schon auf deine Disku-Seite drauf. Hier ist es nochmal Der wilde Westen, zwölf Uhr mittags. Acht Personen bilden einen Kreis mit einem Durchmesser von zirka drei Metern, alle mit der Hand am Pistolenhalfter. Nervöse Blicke, Zucken mit den Fingern, erste Anflüge von Herzrasen. Zieh deine Waffe mit der LT-Taste und puste den Feind dann per RT-Taste weg. Dir bleibt kaum Zeit, um überdiese mehr als deutlich ausformulierten Zeilen nachzudenken, als dir der erste Schuss den Sombrero durchlöchert. Vier Banditen liegen bereits im Staub, ein fünfter sackt mit einem Kopftreffer in sich zusammen. Aus dem Augenwinkel siehst du noch, wei die verbleibenden zwei Stinkstiefel in Richtung einer Scheune flüchten. Ne, Ne, Hombres, schön hiergeblieben! Du wechselst zur Winchester, legst an - Schuss, durchladen, Schuss. Kurz darauf Totenstille. Zumindest für einige Sekunden dann geht die Mehrspielerschlacht in >>Red Dead Redemption<< erst richtig los. kurz '''& knapp Hersteller | '''Rockstar Games '''Entwickler | '''Rockstar San Diego '''Genre | '''Action-abenteuer '''Spieler | 1 - 16 Xbox Live | '''ja '''kurz gesagt Rasiermesserscharfe Wild-West Action - auch im Multiplayer MFG GTA SA FAN 14:29, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, schon, aber Gta4Gamer hatte gesagt es sind 6 Seiten und das ist ja bestimmt nur die Einleitung in dem Heft. Ziani15 14:31, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Achso. Wo steht das mit die 6 Seiten? Das hab ich noch nicht hier gelesen. MFG GTA SA FAN 14:33, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Okay es sind 5 Seiten: "Hoffentlich reicht dir das :) weil es nämlich 5 Seiten sind. LGGta4Gamer 18:30, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC)" ('unter dem Abschnitt Red Dead Redemption Artikel (360live)'. Ziani15 14:36, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Fritz von Hardenberg Wie kommst du denn darauf? Zaibatsu 20:37, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Worauf? Ziani15 11:40, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Auf das, worauf ich verlinkt habe. Ich frage nur, weil ich das sehr interessant finde. Zaibatsu 15:55, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das mit dem darauf basieren habe ich nicht geschrieben. Ich hab nur den Link hinzugefügt. Sorry. Ziani15 18:35, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Fragen 1. Ich werde mir ganz sicher RDR holen, ich versuche, kein neues Spiel von Rockstar zu verpassen^^ 2. Bully ist ein Spiel, wo man den 15-jährigen Jimmy spielt, der mitten in der Pubertät ist und auf eine neue Schule kommt (die schlechteste im ganzen Land). Es ist wie GTA, nur hast du z.B eine Steinschleuder als Waffe oder klaust Mofas und Fahrräder. Natürlich musst du in den Unterricht (oder du lässt es einfach, nennt sich schwänzen), aber es gibt auch Sammeldinge wie Gummibänder. Die Story hat man etwa in einer Woc he durch, doch die Umgebung ist alt-englisch und die Mitschüler authentisch. Meiner Meinung nach (völlig ohne Spaß) eines der besten Spiele, was ich je gespielt habe. LanceVanceDance 19:15, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zwar kannte ich das Spiel noch nicht (checke die Rockstar-Site nicht so oft), jedoch werd ich mir es wahrscheinlich auch holen ^^ Ich suche jetzt noch nach Manhunt...soll geil sein, habe ich gelesen. Schön, dass du dir Bully holst. Es gibt wirklich nicht viele in Deutschland, die das Spiel kennen (in Amerika ist es seit glaub ich 2005 ein Hit). LanceVanceDance 19:21, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) L.A. Noire und Red Dead Redemption werden die geilsten Spiele. Mit Manhunt hab ich auch schon überlegt, muss ich mal schauen. Konnt mir auch irgendiwe nie was drunter vorstellen. Auf Bully bin ich schon länger aus. xD Ziani15 19:30, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Okay :D Dann kannst du dich bei Bully-Fragen an mich wenden. Ich hab das zu 100% durch. Holst du dir Bully - die Ehrenrunde oder Canis Canem Edit (das alte für PS2)? LanceVanceDance 19:34, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mach ich dann, oder ich guck ins Games-Hilfe Wiki ;) Wenn, hol ich mir "Die Ehrenrunde". Wollte grad mal darüber was in Wikipedia gucken und da bin ich hier drauf gekommen, einfach dumm der Typ. Les es dir durch :P Ziani15 19:37, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Der Typ hatte echt keine Hobbys. Hätte er die Vorab-Version bekommen und seine Meinung hätte gezählt, dann wäre Bully nie rausgekommen xD Das ist manchmal brutaler als GTA. Den Kopf ins Klo stecken und dann nen Böller zünden ist schon ziemlich gewaltverherrlichend :D LanceVanceDance 19:41, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Voll der Dumme, ne? Die Brutalitäten in Bully kann ich ab, denke ich mal xD Nochmal ne Frage zwei Fragen dazu: Ist das auch ein Open World-Game? Und kann man in der Schule rumlaufen und so? Ziani15 19:45, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frei begehbar. Es gibt Kapitel. Im ersten kannst du noch nicht in die Stadt, aber ab dem zweiten ist der erste Stadtteil betretbar, nach dem zweiten der zweite und so weiter. Beim vorletzten Kapitel kann man dann alles betreten. Also Open-World, jedoch erst nach dem vorletzten Kapitel. Hört sich möglicherweise scheiße an, aber das Game is so geil, das fällt einem gar nicht auf. LanceVanceDance 19:49, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das ist cool, muss jetzt auch erstmal wieder weg. War mal wieder nett, mit dir zu schreiben ;) xD Ziani15 19:52, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Muss jetzt auch wieder weg. Morgen um halb 7 ist die Nacht vorbei :D LanceVanceDance 19:55, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Okay, dann bis morgen oder so :D Ziani15 19:56, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe bei Trophäen Hi Ziani. Ich habe auf deiner Benutzerseite gesehen, dass du GTA IV besitzt. Ich wollte mir zwei Multiplayer-Trophäen beschaffen, nur leider ist es viel zu schwer es mit zufälligen Leuten zu machen. Die zwei Trophäen sind Midnight Club Mitlglied und An der Spitze des Midnight Club. Bei ersten muss ich ein Rennen mit wenig schaden gewinnen und beim zweiten 20 Rennen gewinnen. Bei 2 Runden (oder 1 wenns geht) und einer kurzen Strecke könnten wir es schnell hinkriegen. Wenn du einverstanden bist, können wir dir die nachher auch besorgen. Falls du Zeit und Lust hast, dann antworte bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Ich vergesse sonst nachzuschauen. GTAFreak05 23:49, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Edit: Habe gerade gesehen, dass du die XBox 360 Version hast. Ich habe leider die PS3 Version. GTAFreak05 07:51, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Doch, ganz genau so ist das gedacht. Zaibatsu 17:21, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja okay, alles klar. Hatte das auch bei dir beobachtet :) Ziani15 18:12, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) RE: Ok, dass du dich jetzt mehr freust verstehe ich:). Aber ich schwanke noch zwischen der Wahl "Just Cause2" und "Red Dead Redemtion". Was meinst du? Gta4Gamer 07:38, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich gucke mal, trotzdem Danke:) Gta4Gamer 13:37, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) LoL Re: Aufstieg!!! Wahnsinn, damit hätte ich ehrlich nicht gerechnet :D Naja, wen wundert's, ich hab die ganzen SA-Seiten nochmal üerarbeitet^^ LanceVanceDance 09:10, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Naja, das Nacharbeiten war echt auch ein großer Teil ;D Ich mach grade wieder weiter. LanceVanceDance 18:53, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hatte ich eigentlich eh vor ;) Ich klick immer auf zufällige Seite und wenn dann was kommt, was bearbeitet gehört, bearbeite ich es ^^ LanceVanceDance 18:56, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das mit den Zetteln ist ne gute Idee, mal im Ernst. Nur bin ich beim Zocken ein anderer Mensch...da hab ich keine Zeit, Zettel zu schreiben :'D Ich muss mich ganz auf mein Gedächtnis verlassen. LanceVanceDance 19:02, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nein, die kannte ich wirklich nicht. Gut, wenn sich einer solche Sachen vornimmt. In GTA IV bin ich allerdings nicht so oft im Internet, höchstens für neue Klingeltöne etc. oder E-Mails. LanceVanceDance 19:10, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) In IV hab ich so viel Geld, ich hab mir jeden Klingelton runtergeladen xD Also auch den. Die Infos kannte ich alle nicht, ich werde bestimmt besser aufpassen bei meinem nächsten Besuch. LanceVanceDance 19:20, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hört sich vielleicht blöd an, aber wenn mir langweilig ist, geh ich in eine meiner Wohnungen und schieße Gesichter in die Wände xDDD Und mit dem Scharfschützengewehr hantiere ich auch oft rum - mit dem kann man einfach ma besten sehen. LanceVanceDance 19:27, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich hab schon mehr Leuten zu Zitaten verholfen xD Naja...ich brauch auch einen coolen Spruch für meine Seite oO LanceVanceDance 19:32, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Naja, ich bin auch eher der typische "Witzbold" :D Aber ich kann keine lustigen Sprüche auf Kommando reißen. LanceVanceDance 19:41, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Naja, gesucht und gefunden xD Das kann ich auch nicht als guten Spruch benutzen. Ich glaube, ich nehm was aus Fallout 3. Hast du eigentlich SchuelerVZ? LanceVanceDance 19:45, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab auch schon voll Bock auf RDR, ich glaube, es wird geil. Ich erwarte aber auch noch Skate 3 und Fallout: New Vegas, für Herbst Fifa 11. Es wird ein richtig gutes Gamer-Jahr :D LanceVanceDance 19:51, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, peinlicherweise bin ich bei FIFA hängengeblieben xD Wie macht man eigentlich Zitate auf seiner Seite? LanceVanceDance 19:58, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Muss dann mal wieder weg. Immerhin ist es um halb 7 vorbei mit schlafen -.-' LanceVanceDance 19:59, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ihr spamt die „Letzten Änderungen“ voll... Ihr solltet euch überlegen, MSN, ICQ oder sonst etwas anzuschaffen. Zaibatsu 18:07, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Ziani15 18:08, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto IV:Blood and Four Leaf a Cover Grand Theft Auto IV:Blood and Four Leaf a Cover '''so heisst das neue Add On von GTA IV es ist kein Fehler konnte es gestern nicht bearbeiten GTA Wiki hat gestreikt. http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_IV%3ABlood_and_Four_Leaf_a_Cover Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Vor einem Jahr hat schon das Gerücht dazu kusiert und bis jetzt kam nichts raus. ZacPac 15:21, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, in diesem Zeitraum hätte R* etwas mehr herausgebracht. Ausserdem sind sie ja zurzeit mir „Red Dead Redemption“ und „GTA V“ beschäftigt + die beiden Add-ons kommen gerade für den PC und PS3 raus. Arbeit haben die zurzeit mehr als genug. ^^ Homie 15:44, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da heißt also das kein Add-On raus kommt ? ZacPac 15:59, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich vermute mal nicht. Jedenfalls für die nächsten paar Monate nicht. Homie 16:08, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Warum steht das eigentlich auf meiner Diskussionsseite? Ziani15 Diskussion 13:32, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich muss immer wieder über das Gespräch lachen, in das ich gar nicht involviert war. ;) --Ziani15 ♪♫♪ 21:23, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) Bully Hi! Ich wollte fragen ob du das Game jetzt hast, wenn ja, wie ist es? Gta4Gamer 11:48, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) .. haha, das lösungsbuch ist echt voll fürn arsch.. Benutzerseite Hey, weißt du was mit deiner Benutzerseite los ist? Bei mir jedenfalls ist alles verschoben und alles irgendwie komisch. Das wars erst mal von mir:) Gta4Gamer 13:22, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ist jetzt wieder richtig, oder? War mir aber auch schon aufgefallen. Ziani15 19:25, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja ist wieder alles normal. Gta4Gamer 08:10, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) 360live Hey Ziani, ich weiß nicht ob du das Heft schon hast, aber wenn ja kannst du es dir trotzdem mal ansehen: '''www.360-live.de, stand im Heft und ich dachte ich schreibe es dir hier mal auf. Tschüss. Gta4Gamer 12:08, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp! 80.145.76.130 19:55, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hab vegessen mich einzuloggen:) Gta4Gamer 19:57, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ach ja, bei mir in der Nähe gibt es so ein "Alee-Center", und in dem ist ein GameStop drin. Ich weiß klingt blöd wenn du dahinkommst für so ein Spiel, aber man kann es dort schon vorbestellen. Sind bei euch vielleicht ein oder zwei Fillialen in der Nähe? Vielleicht kann man es auch dort schon Vorbestellen? Gta4Gamer 06:59, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) RDR Wikia Hey Ziani15! Vielleicht könnten wir bald mal ein Wikia für RDR erstellen. Was meinst du? Gta4Gamer 07:03, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) Natan Virus Hey Ziani der Natan Virus macht sich wieder breit. Du hast doch Adminrechte oder? Sperrst du bitte die IP-Adresse von dem Typen der den Schrott verbreitet. Danke im Vorraus!!! ZacPac 17:27, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ist in Ordnung. Hauptsache er wird irgendwann demnächst gesperrt und die Admins kommen mal wieder online. Ich hab jetzt zwar die eine Seite rückgängig gemacht, aber wenn der weiter hin nicht gesperrt wird, verursacht er nochmehr Chaos. Vor ein paar Wochen hatten wir das gesamte Chaos schon mal, auch von dem User. Ich glaub Homie oder so hat dann die IP-Adresse gesperrt für 1 Jahr, aber anscheinend weiß der Typ wie man seine IP-Adresse wechseln kann. ZacPac 17:47, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Und schon wieder geht es um RDR Ich hab gerade nicht genug Geld für RDR -.- Aber ich werd's mir später holen, wenn es billiger ist. Ich hab gerade ja erst Skate 3 vorbestellt und bin es gerade kräftig am Zocken :D LanceVanceDance 18:04, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hast du das Spiel jetzt? Sag mir mal, wie es ist. LanceVanceDance 13:51, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich hol es mir wahrscheinlich auch, muss jedoch erstmal warten. Ich zock grade wieder die alten GTA's, RDR muss noch warten. Im Herbst kommt der nächste Kracher - Fallout: New Vegas =) LanceVanceDance 18:03, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) Mach ich natürlich. Muss jetzt erstmal warten, bis ich es mir holen kann :D Am Sonntag hab ich Konfirmation, da bekomme ich ja Geld, und dann werde ich es mir wahrscheinlich holen. LanceVanceDance 12:21, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Klar doch. LanceVanceDance 12:32, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das im Fallout wiki wäre wirklich nett, da braucht man echt ein paar Helfer. Dort ist ziemlich wenig los =) LanceVanceDance 05:22, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Skype oder ICQ? Hast du Skype, ICQ oder was sonstiges? MFG GTA SA FAN 14:44, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) :THX, Ziani15. :MFG GTA SA FAN 14:51, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Das war die Falschen Nummer, Ziani15. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:53, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Bei mir steht "Kein Ergebnis gefunden". :::MFG GTA SA FAN 18:14, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Jetzt ging es, nimm mich bitte an. ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 18:17, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) red dead redemption hab dich im red dead wiki gesehen, der name kam mir i.wie bekannt vor^^ sehr geiles spiel.. hast es auch schon durch? um mal nicht zu spoilern, hast du ne ahnung von nem alternativ ende? vllt eins was noch kommt? maifa 2 wird auch geil^^ grüße Grandtheftawesome 19:00, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) rdr ja, und selbst mit der mauser,der dead-eye balken ist automatisch fast am ende. find ich echt sehr frustrierend so, aber gibt ja ein kleinen trost mit 100 gamescore auf der xbox. ^^ dachte jetzt n ganz anderes ende, irgendjemand meinte da käme was vom dlc extra^^ Grandtheftawesome 17:54, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) RDR und ICQ Was sind DLC in Red Dead Redemption? Was bedeutet die Abkürzung? Komm mal bitte bei ICQ online. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:03, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hi, :komm bitte bei ICQ online. :MFG GTA SA FAN 12:12, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Werbung Ich kann Werbung für das RDR-Wiki in der Site-Notice machen, wenn ihr wollt. Zaibatsu 11:32, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Dir wird die Werbung sicher aufgefallen sein ;) Bei Änderungsvorschlägen melde dich. Zaibatsu 18:45, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ne, bin ich nicht.. hab dein bohan sportscar bild gesehn .. kam mir bekannt vor.. glaube fast, dass r* das extra gemacht hat, damit man seine autos gut vermehren kann^^ :D Grandtheftawesome 14:15, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Red Dead Redemption =) Ich hab es auch. Endlich :D LanceVanceDance 14:25, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Es ist richtig gut. Ich bin aber gestern erst bis nach Mexiko gekommen^^ LanceVanceDance 07:35, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hab's mir gestern so um 15 Uhr geholt und bis 21 Uhr gezockt :D Allerdings hatte ich auch einige Schwierigkeiten, das Schießen war am Anfang schon recht schwer. Heute hab ich nur ein bisschen gespielt, war Skaten und hab danach Bully durchgezockt. LanceVanceDance 19:28, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Nicht lachen, okay? Ich hab die Lebensleiste gesucht xDD Aber jetzt habe ich alles drin, nur keine Lust, die Story zu spielen. Mal sehen, wie es morgen aussieht. LanceVanceDance 21:04, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich mach dann ein Camp und reise per Schnellreise zu irgendetwas in den Nähe. Verkürzt extrem. LanceVanceDance 21:12, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hast du MSN? Da kann man besser schreiben. Und ja, die Ladezeiten nerven. Sind im Vergleich zu GTA sehr lange. LanceVanceDance 21:27, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Red Dead Redemption Radar Hey Ziani, ich habe eine Frage über RDR. Ich sehe auf mehreren Screenshots je ein roter und blauer Balken auf den Seiten des Radars (Karte unten links). Sind das sozusagen die Gesundheits- und Schutzwestenbalken? ^^ Homie 09:34, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) GTA V Wishlist ? moin moin ^^ hab im englischen Gta wiki gesehen, dass da ne große Wunschliste zu GTA V ist, wo jeder reinschreibt was er cool fände .. könnten wir das hier auch machen? oder wüsstest du wie das geht? grüße, Grandtheftawesome 18:17, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re: Red Dead Ich hänge gerade an einer ganz peinlichen Stelle :D Kannst du mir vielleicht die Mission "Die Plage" erklären? xD Ich hab das Intro dazu nicht gesehen und weiß jetzt leider nicht, wie ich diese verfluchten Raben verscheuchen soll >.< LanceVanceDance 21:31, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Achsoooooo, ich dachte immer, ich muss irgendwo ein Feuer legen oder so xDDD Danke. LanceVanceDance 10:24, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das ist mir dann auch aufgefallen. Ich spiel gerade eh kein RDR mehr, denn ich bin mal wieder dem Fifa-Fieber verfallen. LanceVanceDance 17:50, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich schließe daraus, dass du auf der PES-Seite bist? Ich mag Fifa einfach mehr :D Aber ich denke, wenn ich weiß, wie ich diese v*':';§"(§ Raben verscheuchen kann, werde ich heute Abend mal wieder RDR spielen. Bin ich noch lange vom Ende der Hauptstory entfernt? LanceVanceDance 18:03, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das ist logisch, Spoiler sind immer blöd =) Ich werd wohl doch erst morgen spielen können. Meine Schwester fährt morgen für eine Woche weg und will heute abend nochmal den Fernseher belagern^^ LanceVanceDance 18:19, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mach ich^^ Sie geht in ein Diabetes-Erlebniscamp oder so, weil sie ja schon lange Diabetes hat. Aber egal, wir spammen nur wieder das Wiki zu xD LanceVanceDance 18:30, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab RDR durch :) LanceVanceDance 11:40, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, irgendwie ist es nicht das selbe, als Jack zu spielen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die 100% unbedingt will, bin erst bei 70^^ LanceVanceDance 18:06, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich war ehrlich gesagt richtig traurig, als Onkel und John gestorben sind. Nur bei Onkel hat Jack so ein Trara gemacht, und als John erschossen wurde, hat er erstmal gar nichts gesagt. Ich versuche gerade, bei San Andreas die 100% zu erreichen, damit ich auch mal sagen kann, ein GTA "richtig" durchgespielt zu haben. Bin erst bei 62,03% :D LanceVanceDance 18:13, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe zur RDR-Mission "Stolpersteine" Hey Ziani, ich brauche deine Hilfe. ^^ Ich hab heute RDR auf der PS3 begonnen, hänge aber bereits bei der dritten Mission fest. (nicht lachen!) Ich muss dort ein Rennen gegen Bonnie gewinnen, aber 1. bin ich zu langsam und 2. falle ich immer vom Pferd. xD Kannst du mir i-welche Tipps geben? :) Homie 14:04, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichnung: "Artikel des Monats" Hi Ziani, ich würde gerne wissen, was du von der Auszeichnung "Artikel des Monats" hältst. 501.Legion 09:16, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bin wieder da! :) Ich habe mir jetzt auch (nicht lange her) RDR zugelegt... Ich war lange nicht mehr 'ON' weil ich mit L4D2 beschäftigt war. Eine Frage noch: Hast du jetzt vllt. einen Laden gefunden in dem es 360live-Hefte gibt? PEASE:) Gta4Gamer 12:43, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Schön dass du jetzt mal auch dei Hefte lesen kannst, aber hast du auch die Ausgabe mit Red Dead Redemption? Ja,' die '''hatte ich dann doch noch gefunden. Ziani15 Diskussion 17:25, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Alter auf Benutzerseite Sag mal ist das Alter "bin seit 2 Monaten 16" immer noch aktuell?. Ich kann es mir schwer vorstellen. Du bist doch schon ein bisschen älter oder ? Wollte dich nur drauf hinweisen. ;) ZacPac 23:04, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Achso alles klar. :) Ist RDR wirklich so gut wie GTA IV oder sogar noch besser ? Wie ist die Umsetzung gelungen ? ZacPac 23:12, 25. Sep. 2010 Sultan RS wollte nur was ausprobieren Monobook Hallo, solltest du eine Abneigung gegenüber dem neuen Design/Layout haben, empfiehle ich dir, auf Monobook umzustellen. So hast du zwar ein recht angestaubtes Design von Anno dazumal, aber es wird leichter für dich sein als das neueste. Zaibatsu 17:01, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Banshee (IV) Du sag mal Ziani, ist das wirklich der Banshee aus IV auf dem Heavy Weapons Plakat? Den Film gibt's doch soweit ich weiß nur in Liberty City Stories, oder? Cougar 22:04, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Mi dispiace, io sapere non che ve continuazione esserci. (Ja, ich kann auch Italienisch^^) Zu Deutsch: Sorry, hatte echt keine Ahnung, daß es 'ne Fortsetzung von dem Film gibt. Ich war mir echt sicher, daß es den Film nur in LCS gibt. Hab' den noch nie in IV gesehen. Wie auch immer, danke fürs erweiteren meines Horizontes.^^ Cougar 16:42, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wende dich in Sachen Steven000 lieber an 501.Legion, GTA SA FAN scheint momentan inaktiv zu sein. Christoph 13:27, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das fragen wir uns auch schon länger. Christoph 13:30, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Reine Werbung - kann gelöscht werden ;) Hallo Leon, nachdem ich bereits meine Stimme für dich abgegeben habe, wunder ich mich gerade darüber, warum du zu meiner Adminkandidatur bisher geschwiegen hast. Über ein Feedback deinerseits (egal, ob positiv oder negativ) würde ich mich jedenfalls sehr freuen. Lg --Perry 13:02, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE:Warum? Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Wen interessierts eingentlich?? Oder bei der Betriebsleiterwahl total kindisch. Du hast absolut recht. --> GS4L 19:22, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) tja, was soll man machen. Oder schau dir seine Disku an. Da hat schon GTA psp player geschrieben: "Hör auf immer Fotos hochzuladen wo deine GTA's abgebildet sind!" Wir sind hier nicht bei Facebook oder SVZ wo man persönliche Daten preisgibt ;) --> GS4L 19:56, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Rechte-Logbuch Glückwunsch! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit... --Perry 01:04, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) RE: Chinatown Wars Ich glaube, du musst mit einem Motorrad den Burnout machen und dann los lassen und schon macht er das. Hoffentlich habe ich dir geholfen^^ Grove4Life $$$ 15:38, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, bekomm’s nicht hin. Ziani15 Diskussion 17:44, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Oberklassewagen Hey Ziani15 warum glaubst du das der Super Diamond nicht als Oberklassewagen geht. Wie schon im Spiel bekannt wurde ist das Yusufs wagen und der ist segr reich.GTA4 Meister 13:50, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja vor 2 Minuten das ist ja schön das ihr das löschen wollt aber dann sage mir wie ich dabei helfen kann. GTA4 Meister 13:59, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja du hast schon richtig verstanden ich möchte euch helfen, also was kann ich tun?GTA4 Meister 14:07, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Re. Geburtstag Joa, du, ist aber schon Ewigkeiten her.^^ Hab' es nur nie für besinders wichtig genommen das ganze zu aktualisieren. Aber mir ist grad' aufgefallen, das meine Benutzerseite noch relativ armselig aussieht. Muss irgendwann wohl mal was drann ändern... Cougar 14:02, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Rückmeldung für RDR Hey danke für die Rückmeldung, so wie ich das sehe findest du das Game echt hammer und so wie ich das herausgelesen habe ist es das auch. ich werde es mir Montag kaufen, dann kann ich nämlich am Wochenende noch ACB beenden. ich bin dort schon bei Sequenz 8 ( The Borgia). Bild ohne Lizenzangaben Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:After dark.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:49, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Hello tailor.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:49, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Nona.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:50, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Folsom Way.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:50, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Community.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:58, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:West Way.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:58, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Saratoga.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:58, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Menala.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:58, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Concourse.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:58, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:NG.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:59, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Hernan.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:59, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:José.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:59, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Silverback.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:59, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Gozushi Leftwood.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:59, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Gozushi Bismarck.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:59, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Jeremiah.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:59, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Lax to the Max.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:00, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Smith.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:00, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:65 Uranium.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:00, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Gelände Gov Greg.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:00, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Gov Greg.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:00, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Castle 2.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:33, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Castle 1.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:33, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Opium.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:33, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Donnies.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:33, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Frankfort.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:34, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Sun usa corp.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:34, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Broker rathaus.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:34, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Silverback.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:35, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Mohammed.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:35, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Irren ist menschlich ;) Spezial:Beiträge/88.77.172.227 ;-) --Perry 18:42, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) ...Blog This! Hallo, ich wollte nur mal ne Frage zur Mission ...Blog This! bei TBoGT stellen. In der PC-Version habe ich extreme Probleme den Celebinator aufzufangen, da ich es in der Zeit einfach nicht schaffe über ihm in der Luft zu sein um ihn dann aufzufangen. Nach dem was ich so überall gelesen habe, geht es bei der Mission nicht nur mir so. Wär schön wenn du mir helfen könntest. :-) TRBP 08:52, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Name Warum eigentlich ''Ziani''15? Hat das was mit dem hier zu tun? Christoph 10:20, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Nee, Benutzername ändern geht gar nicht, hab Zaibatsu schon mal gefragt. Christoph 20:13, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Ich würd meinen Namen auch gerne ändern, damals fand ich den total witzig, aber jetzt ist der mir peinlich. .__. Aber das geht leider nicht. Felix. So heiß ich glatt. 21:19, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: Ey, LanceVanceDance ist ein ''verdammt cooler Name. Christoph 21:23, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::: Glaub mir. Wenn du mit dem Namen öffentlich unterschreiben müsstest, würdest du das nicht denken. :D Wenigstens kann man die Unterschrift ändern. c: Felix. So heiß ich glatt. 21:47, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::Inwiefern öffentlich unterschreiben? Christoph 22:26, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::Na hier im Wiki. Die Leute aus dem Fallout-Wiki, die vielleicht kein GTA haben, wissen nicht was der Name bedeutet. Dann klingt der wie aus der Psychatrie. :D Aber was solls. Besser als "Professor Badass" oder so. :b Felix. So heiß ich glatt. 22:29, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ach, genau. Ich änder’ meine Signatur einfach nochmal, um meinen gewünschten Name einfach da einzufügen, nicht wundern. Und übrigens: „LanceVanceDance“ ist wirklich ein guter, und unverwechselbarer, Name. :) --Ziani15 ♪♫♪ 05:09, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::::Done. ^^ Kann man sich nicht einfach selbst verschieben, also auf diese Art und Weise umbennen? Ich guck’, mal ob ich das mit meinem alten Account hinbekommen. --Gutiérrez ♪♫♪ 05:15, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Schau mal, dieser Hinweis sollte deine Frage beantworten, ob eine Verschiebung den Namen ändert: Warnung: Du bist dabei, eine Benutzerseite zu verschieben. Bitte bedenke, dass dadurch nur die Benutzerseite verschoben, nicht aber der Benutzer umbenannt wird. Christoph 08:32, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Fotos realer GTA Vorbilder Was spricht, deiner Meinung nach, eigentlich gegen Vergleiche mit realen GTA Vorbildern, so wie hier? --Perry 14:53, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :In jedem Artikel sind eigentlich Wikipedia-Links zu den jeweiligen Dingen vorhanden. Dann sollte man eher darauf klicken, als dass irgendwo im Artikel zwischen den GTA-Bildern reale eingefügt werden. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:26, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wäre eigentlich schön. Naja, was solls. --Grove4Life 19:21, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Naja, ich weiß nich' wirklich ob das so schön wird, wenn man dann bei jedem Fahrzeugartikel 'nen Haufen Bilder hat, weil die Dinger ja bekanntlich meistens auf mehreren Real-Life Fahrzeugen basieren. Cougar 20:45, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Hier gehts doch um GTA. o: Wie gesagt. Wenn ich die echten Vorbilder sehen will, klick ich auf die Wikipedia-Links, die ja zum Glück in so gut wie jedem Artikel vorhanden sind. Felix. 20:51, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Signatur Ziani, wie kriege ich es hin, dass hinter meiner Signatur ebenfalls, wie bei dir, hochgestellt "Diskussion" erscheint? Christoph 17:49, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo, wenn du bei deinen Benutzereinstellungen gleich auf der ersten Seite etwas nach unten scrollst, ist dort ein Feld zu sehen, in dem du deine neue Signatur einfügen kannst. Gib' dort Christoph Diskussion ein und es erscheint Christoph Diskussion. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:31, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC)# Es funktioniert nicht. [[Benutzer:ManoCornuto|Christoph Diskussion]] 05:40, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Du hast auch wirklich genau diese Phrase in das Feld markiert? --Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:18, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja. Und wenn ich zusätzlich noch "Raw Signature" anklicke, kann ich die Einstellungen nicht speichern, weil es einen "Fehler in der Signatur" erkennt. Christoph 05:51, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Merkwürdig... Ich überleg' mal, was falschläuft. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 11:01, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Imperativ Lies(!) dir mal den Artikel durch, besonders dann, wenn du aufforderst, richtig zu schreiben, kommt das nicht gut, wenn du einen Imperativ falsch schreibst. :-))) Friss oder stirb! Aber tröste dich, ist in Süddeutschland allgemein sehr weit verbreitet. Trotzdem geht das gar nicht ... http://www.spiegel.de/kultur/zwiebelfisch/0,1518,317256,00.html Frage zu deiner Änderung an Polizei (2) Moin, kleine Frage, warum hast du die Tabelle beim Streifenwagen entfernt? Hatte mir ja mal die Mühe gemacht, für jedes Fahrzeug so 'ne Kurzübersicht zu machen, nur der Streifenwagen fällt nun aus der Reihe. Hätt mich nur intressiert ;) Zaibatsu92 11:17, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, hallo, da die meisten Informationen aus der Tabelle bereits im Fließtext darüber standen, habe ich die einfach mal entfernt und werde gleich noch die Informationen, die in der Tabelle, aber nicht im Fließtext standen, nachtragen. Fließtext ist oftmals einfach besser für den Lesefluß als so eine Tabelle, sorry. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 14:28, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) danke für deine hilfe Wikipedia-Links (Forts.) (Anfang des Gesprächs siehe Community-Wiki) Die verwendete Syntax wikipedia:SEITENNAME ist zwar die eleganteste, macht es uns leider in diesem Fall aber schwierig, Links auf die englische Wikipedia von solchen auf die deutsche Wikipedia zu unterscheiden. Ich sehe da die folgenden beiden Möglichkeiten: Möglichkeit 1: # alle Seiten, die Weas-El ✉ 00:33, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Ich habe mal einen Testlauf gemacht und dabei festgestellt, dass :# es nur relativ wenige Links auf die englische WP gibt, und dass :# ich in "Möglichkeit 2" die ersten beiden Schritte in einem Arbeitsgang ausführen kann. :Das bedeutet, dass es voraussichtlich doch erheblich weniger Bearbeitungen werden, als ich befürchtet hatte. Den Zusatz "en:" in den Links zur englischen WP kann man sogar drin lassen, falls man die Liste vom Bot später noch einmal aktualisieren lassen möchte. Da würde also zusätzlich noch ein Arbeitsschritt ausfallen können. :Ich habe gerade etwas Zeit, daher starte ich einfach schon mal. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 10:17, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, danke. So wie es jetzt ist, ist es super. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:02, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Der Bot läuft noch, aber bis morgen früh sollten sich alle Seiten mit Links zur engl. Wikipedia in Kategorie Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia befinden. Braucht ihr eine Kategorie für Seiten mit Links zur deutschen WP auch? --Weas-El ✉ 21:40, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Nochmals: Super, danke dir. :) Eine Kategorie für deutsche WP–Links halte ich nicht für nötig, da das ja schon korrekt ist. Danke nochmal. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:57, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Re. Kategorien thumb|Bewundere meine exquisiete Pfeiltechnik! miniatur|Sogar das Bild mit meinen Superpfeilen musste ich manuell hochladen! Entfernen im Sinne von "Kategorie löschen"? Mir hat man immer gesagt, daß geht an sich nicht oO. Naja, selbst wenn kann ich dir da leider nicht weiterhelfen. Als Otto-Normalwikianutzer hab' ich sowieso keinen Zugriff auf die Löschwerkzeuge... Bei mir drüben bei GTA Fragen ist die Funktion jedenfalls auch bei den Kategorien in dem Aufklappmenü, mit dem man auch Seiten bearbeitet. Cougar 22:31, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ne, ich meine, wenn man einen Artikel bearbeitet und unten eine überflüssige Kategorie dranhängt, wie man diese vom Artikel entfernt. So wie du es hier gemacht hast. Bin da noch nicht hintergekommen. ^^ --Gutiérrez Diskussion 13:08, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ach so meinst du das. ^^ Ich benutz' ja immernoch Monobook, da isses ja gar kein Problem. Aber auch im neuen Skin gibt's da doch so'n dekoratives Mülleime-symbol neber den Kategorien. Kannst natürlich auch alternativ auf die Quelltextansicht umschalten ;) Cougar 15:24, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, nur leider geht das beim Quelltexteditor, den ich ausschließlich nutze, nicht so einfach. Da sieht die Situation nämlich wie auf meinem Bild aus. Sogar Bilder kann man im neuen Editor nicht mehr einfach so hochladen... -.- --Gutiérrez Diskussion 23:50, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Tanzproblem Hallo Ziani15 hab ein Problem mit GTA IV TBoGT (Xbox 360): Ich habe im "Hercules" den Bus-Stop" schon zigmal fehlerfrei getanzt.... auch im Maisonette, aber ich bekomm diese ~1,43% Spielfortschritt nicht gutgeschrieben!!! Beim Champagnerspiel hats geklappt. Meine Freundin, die ne eigene Xbox und auch ein eigenes Spiel besitzt, hat das gleiche Problem!!! Kann es sein, daß es ein Bug ist oder machen wir vllt was falsch? Wenn uns später genau diese Prozente fehlen, um das Spiel auf 100% zu bekommen, gibts demnach auch keinen Erfolg dafür freigeschaltet :( mfg Jumping Jack999 14:35, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Hi, ich muss euch wohl leider sagen, dass das wohl ein Bug ist. Ich werde oft von Personen gefragt, die bei GTA, oder auch Red Dead Redemption, Probleme haben, und muss denen leider oft sagen, dass sie wohl einen Bug haben. Bei euch wäre es zwar ziemlich ungewöhnlich, aber so genau kann ich euch auch keine Antwort geben, weil ich nicht so oft im Spiel tanze. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:45, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Ziani, kannst du mir mal sagen wer dieses schreckliche Hintergrundbild hier gemacht hat? :) vlt könntest du auch mal wieder im Chat nachschauen. lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 21:56, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, wie erwähnt: Benutzer:PerryH hatte vor einiger Zeit mal die Idee, das Hintergrundbild zu ändern und hatte das einfach mal gemacht. Im Chat kann ich mich demnächst mal blicken lassen, ja. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 22:08, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nutzer sperren Hi, da du Admin bist, wollte ich dich bitten, einen Nutzer zu sperren. Seine E-Mail-Adresse hat er als Kategorie eingetragen, ich denke du weißt wen ich meine: marwen0022@hotmail.fr --Rahulinho 15:50, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Red Dead Ich hätte mal eine Frage an dich in deiner Funktion als Red Dead-wiki-Admin: Wie stehen die Chancen, dass eine PC-Version von Red Dead Redemption erscheint? Christoph 06:17, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Die Chancen für eine Veröffentlichung stehen laut Rockstar Games selbst extrem schlecht, da die Entwickler der Meinung sind, dass die Entwicklung einer PC-Version mehr kosten würde als das Spiel auf dem PC wieder einbringen würde. Kurz gesagt: Es wird höchstwahrscheinlich keine PC-Version (mehr) geben. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 13:46, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Maps :Hallo. Bin der Neue *g und hab mir vorgenommen einige Sachen hier mit zu aktualisieren und zu verbessern. Welches Kartenmaterial kann ich verwenden und brauch ich von jedem eine Erlaubnis? Bin da noch ziemlich grün hinter den Ohren :-) :LG Crossover86 06:29, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Hi, leider verstehe ich nicht ganz, was du meinst. ;) Kannst du es mir vielleicht nochmal genauer schildern, was du möchtest? ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:34, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ich möchte zu einigen Gegenden und Vierteln noch einige Stadtpläne hinzufügen usw. Dazu würde ich aber gern das Kartenmaterial verwenden das hier im Wiki schon vorhanden ist. Da es ja aber sicher jemand gehört (Urheber) brauch ich ja sicher eine Erlaubnis, oder? Nur darum gehts mir:-) Crossover86 03:41, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Eine kleine Frage Also, ich kenn die Funktionen hier schon ganz gut... allerdings bin ich noch ein wenig unerfahren. Das Profilbild (Avatar) auf stinknormalem Microsoft-Paint kann wegen "unpassender Dateiendung" nicht eingefügt werden. Wie lös ich dat Problem? ^^ AldeaMalvada 18:03, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ist das eine normale JPG-Datei oder eine Bitmap? Ich glaube nämlich, Bitmaps (.bmp) kann man hier nicht hochladen. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:40, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey, Ziani, vor Ewigkeiten stand ja mal auf irgend 'ner Diskussionsseite zur Debatte, mich zum Admin zu machen. Da heute wohl mal wieder allgemeiner Spamtag ist, würd' ich das ganze doch noch mal ganz gerne aufgreifen - zumindest so lange keiner was dagegen hat. Kein Plan, ob du da jetzt wirklich der richtige Ansprechpartner bist, aber soweit ich hier sehe haben wir nur drei Bürokraten, die alle nicht unbedingt sehr aktiv sind... Du bist halt der erste der mir einfällt :D Cougar 15:08, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Jo Cougar, hier kommt der Barracuda. :D Mensch, war das ein geiler Witz Naja, zum Thema: Leider kann ich als normaler Admin keine Benutzerrechte ändern, dass können nur die Bürorkaten. Eine Liste mit diesen befindet sich hier, vielleicht einfach mal bei Zaibatsu anfragen, der ist gelegentlich noch mal hier zu finden. Liebe Grüße, --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:44, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Oo Irgendwas is' heut' im Wasser - heute ist irgendwie JEDER bekloppt^^ Naja, egal, hab' ich mir schon gedacht, werd' bei gelegenheit mal bei dem guten anfragen. Danke trotzdem :) Cougar 20:20, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sollte es zu Wahlen kommen, meine Stimme hast du :D -- Aber von den momentanen Usern kommst als Adminkndidat eh nur du in Frage, vielleicht noch Felix, aber sonst... Christoph 20:34, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Der BARRACUDA!!! :D Mach’ das mal, würde ich sehr begrüßen. Und Christoph, es wird nicht zu Wahlen kommen. Er ist schließlich „the world’s famous Cougar“!! :) --Liebe Grüße, Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:46, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Haha, ich les meinen Namen, also misch ich mich mal ein. :D Wieso Wahlen? Ich glaub mal dass niemand hier etwas dagegen hat, Cougar zum Admin zu machen (wenn das überhaupt wer liest, wir sind hier vielleicht 4-5 aktive User), da würden also eh nur maximal 10 Leute abstimmen, die alle dafür wären, so wie ich unser Wiki kenne. :D Außerdem kann ein weiterer Admin nicht schaden, da mit GTA 5 bald eine verdammt große Welle an unnötigen Ein-Satz-Artikel auf uns zukommt. x.x Felix. 22:15, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wieso world famous? Warum Barracuda? Und überhaupt WTF? Hab' ich wieder irgend 'n Internetmeme verpasst? Ach egal - der Kreuz-Bube ist der einzige Bube ohne Schnurrbart! Das mit den 1-Satz Artikeln is' schon war - hat man ja heute wieder gesehen. Wäre ja noch auszuhalten, wenn die wenigstens nich' komplett aus der Luft gegriffen sind. Spätestens wenn GTA V rauskommt - oder auch nur der nächste Trailer kommt dann wohl auch noch die nächste Vandalismus-Welle. Naja, ich werd Zaibatsu, den guten morgen mal drauf anstoßen. Danke für die Unterstützung :D Cougar 22:51, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Wahlen hab ich deswegen erwähnt, weil wahrscheinlich wieder irgendein Altadmin auf eigene Faust Wahlen veranstalten will... Aber soweit wird es dieses Mal wohl hoffentlich nicht kommen. Christoph 10:28, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::MEIN GOTT EY. Ist bei irgendjemand anderem die Bearbeitungsseite auch nahezu transparent? Das nervt so brutal. Christoph 10:30, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Jep! Bei mir auch. -.- --Liebe Grüße, Gutiérrez Diskussion 12:47, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) HABE ICH DICH GERADE DURCH EINEN UNWAHRSCHEINLICH UNWAHRSCHEINLICHEN ZUFALL AUF DER DIKUSSIONSSEITE VON KAKKMADDAFAKKA GEFUNDEN??? Alter :D Christoph 16:40, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Warum?! :DD --Liebe Grüße, Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:02, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich surfe wild durch die Zufallsartikel der Wikipedia, bis ich auf einmal in der Disku von Kakkmaddafakka auf einen Autor namens "josue0007" stoße. "Wer nennt sich denn bitte nach Wolfsburg-Spielern", denk ich mir, "achja, Ziani15, der macht das auch. Mal draufklicken. Haha, Leon heißt er auch noch... momomomoment...." Das bist schon du, oder? :D Christoph 20:23, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Jep, richtig. ;) Hörst du Kakkmaddafakka auch?! :O :D --Liebe Grüße, Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:50, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Seltener, aber eine Freundin postet irrsinnig oft Videos von denen in Facebook, und ich wollte endlich mal nachschauen, ob ihr Name wirklich das heißen soll, wonach es aussieht :) Christoph 20:58, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::Achso. ;) Gib’ mir den Link zu ihrem Profil! Sie hat einen klasse Musikgeschmack, das weiß ich jetzt schon. ;) :DD --Liebe Grüße, Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:01, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Et voila: http://www.facebook.com/janne.irmisch?sk=info Zu Hipster, finde ich :) Christoph 21:19, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Oberklasse- und Luxuswagen Hi Ziani, hab vorhin die Seite erstellt weil mir die Unterscheidung fehlt. Karren wie Admiral und Super Diamond sind entweder nur bei Limousinen oder sogar bei Mittelklassewagen eingeordnet. Brauche aber mal Tipps wie das mit der Kategorisierung geht, dass die Seite aufgelistet und als Kategorie verwendet werden kann. Gruß OneSolo 14:41, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC)